Falling Into Wonderland
by Demonflare13
Summary: She's no Alice. Far from it. Eliza Marie  More commonly known as Tripp  has always been kept under a watchful eye. A little grey rabbit may be able to change that when it takes Tripp down the rabbit hole and into a twist on a tale we love.
1. Chapter 1

There really isn't that much for the average 17 year old to do, is there? You can't drink, can't get into rated R movies...although you're so close to it you can practically here the scream of the one girl whose terrified of the bloody scene of a guys head flying off, or taste the small bit of vomit that wells up in your throat when you see it. Some of you may be saying 'I'm 17 and I can get into rated R movies and all that stuff'... Well, bully for you. I can't. I swear to god my parents fricken monitor me. Either that or they just know ever person in existence. They probably did too. In turn, this meant that I couldn't do dick all...just sit on a park bench, and read the paper. Aren't I a cool teen.

I sat with the paper in front of my nose, reading the latest head lines. There was a slight gust of February wind that whipped my color confused hair into the air and my eyes. When I say color confused, I meant it. Mid-summer, my hair had just decided to start going dark but, it didn't turn in the normal way. No way. It was mostly brown, but, had these random blonde streaks that weren't sure if they were going to turn or what. When the wind had stopped for a moment, I pushed my hair back out of my eyes and patted it down. If it was really long, I'd be in trouble, but, it was only mid to short length. Shoulder length, really.

As the wind continued blowing, flustering not only my hair but, my paper, I rolled it up and called it defeat. I stood up and patted my freezing cheeks with my hands in an attempt to warm them up. My parents may be watching me for 'indecent' acts but, they never mentioned my clothes, or lack of in this situation. Jeans that had been all but torn to shreds with a slight flare, converse , a fancy black and pink earphone hoodie- which I loved with all my heart and paid for myself- which was all completed with a long, multi-colored scarf.

"...Help..."

I looked around for the, what I thought to be, a meek voice. That of a child, maybe. I turned around and saw no one. No one, that is, but a small, grey rabbit. I raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the fuzzy critter. It looked at me, it's whiskers twitching. Must've been the wind. I turned to head back.

"It wasn't the wind."

I whipped back around and looked head on at the rabbit, "I know you're not talking." I said, pointing, annoyed, "There's no way."

"...Are you sure?"

I leaped back about a foot. The rabbit's beady red eyes were staring at me, eyeing me down.

"So you _can_ hear me!" The rabbit-or so I though- said, a smile almost seeming to cross his face.

I don't know what any of you would do but, I was freaking out. I was being spoken too by a rabbit. A _rabbit! _"How...?"

"Vocal chords my dear friend!" it chimed. This time, it's 'lips' moved and it did a little hop. It was definitely speaking. My jaw dropped.

"Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot! Come on!" It began hopping away. I was getting over the fact I had been insulted by a rabbit. It wasn't long till it came hopping back.

"I. Said. COME." This time, it was more of a bark then anything.

As much as I was completely convinced that I had finally went off the deep end, I followed the rabbit.

The rabbit, unfortunately for me, was in no mood for a walk though. It was in a full on sprint in no time. This cause me to also sprint.

"You're so slow!" It called as we came to a row of trees, a good 200 meters from my bench.

"Shut up!" I huffed, having just about enough of it's little comments and insults, "I'm not a thin runner! I have meat!" For everyone out there. I am _not_ fat. I'm a few pounds over, that's about it. What I don't have in skinny-ness, I make up for in curves.(not meant to insult anyone out there)

"Well, shape up then!" Snapped the rabbit, only slowing down slightly.

I, on the other hand, slowed down to a walk, catching my breath. The rabbit came hopping back, "...you'll never last if that's all you can do..."

I bent down to look at the rabbit, squating, "Why not...stop commenting on me...and tell me what's going on..." I said, panting between every few words.

The rabbit's whisker's twitched, "That, dear girl, is a surprise."

I stared at it, completely unamused, "I don't like surprises..." I grumbled as I stood back up and stretched.

"ELIZA MARIE!"

I cringed at my terrible name. Or, I thought it terrible. So old fashioned. Most people just called me Tripp...for various reasons. I looked back reluctantly to see my mother with my toddler brother in tow. I looked back to the rabbit. It was gone. The only thing left were a few paw prints in the snow. I turned back to see my mother stomping towards me, and my brother who was stuffed into an overly fluffy winter jacket, hat, earmuffs, scarf, mittens and snow pants hobbling beside her. I contemplated whether or not he could breath for a few moments, a little worried.

"Hello mother." I said in my best 'innocent child' voice. It wasn't very convincing but, it was one of the only cards I had right now, "How are you?"

"I'm cold, cranky and tired..." She said sniffing, the wind blowing the few locks of dyed red hair around that were visible under her hat, "Get home. Right now...I need you to watch John..."

I looked back at the line of trees, thinking of the rabbit, before looking back at my mother and smiling slightly, "Yes ma'am."

Turns out, my parents had really just wanted a night out. Taking care of my brother, John, was a relatively simple task. Give him a bath, watch some TV and send him off to bed. All the while though, the thought of that little rabbit lingered in the back of my mind. What had it wanted, really?


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken at god knows what time. I rolled over to see my clock. It was 3:48 am. "Heeeeeeeeeeey! You're awake!"

I rolled back over to face the window that looked out onto my backyard, expecting to see the usual. A line of bushes and an old swing set. No. I saw that god forsaken grey rabbit. "Oh...my...god..." I growled, putting my arms over my face.

"Come on! We're a little late, you know!

"Um...excuse me...We're actually very late." I looked up again at the new voice. There was not only the grey rabbit now, but a white one. I stared for a long moment, before taking my pillow and shoving it into my face. It was a dream. I was convinced. Nothing could change my mind. This was totally, and completely a dream.

"COME ON! I'm as mad as a march hare out here!" came the yell of the grey rabbit, before it laughed slightly, "I am a march hare though." It continued to giggle. I peered out from under my pillow, staring at the stupidity of the words the grey thing had just said.

"Could you please come?" said the White rabbit, completely disregarding his companion. I groaned and sat up, "Lemme' get dressed..." I muttered, closing the curtains and putting on what I had warn earlier that day...I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was convinced it was a dream though. A very, strange, dream.

"HURRY!" "Shut up, you furry four legged pot roast!" I snapped, "I'm coming!" at a time like this, I was thankful that my parent's room was upstairs...and my brother slept like a rock...at the bottom of the ocean. Regardless of both these facts, I tip-toed out of my house and out the front door.

"What do you want now?" I whispered as I came to the back yard. The two rabbits were staring at me by the swing set, the grey one on it's hind legs while the white one was sitting.

"We need you to come with us! NOW! There's no time to waste! We need to make haste!" Came the sing-song chime of the grey rabbit's voice.

"Why?" I said, dragging on the word in a slightly whiney voice. It wasn't intentional but, I was tired and cranky and in no mood for this shit.

"Please, just, follow us." said the white rabbit, in a more polite manner. I could just barely pick out it outline in the snow as it began to hop away with the grey rabbit right behind it. As little sense as the matter at hand was making, I followed the two talking creatures.

Scenes of the next week passed through my mind. I would be found in four days, in the middle of the woods. I'd be cold, hungry and delusional, talking nonsense of talking rabbits and flying cows and what not. As a result, I'd be put in a straight jacket and thrown in the loony bin where I would be stuck with a needle, every hour, on the hour. All because I decided to follow two freakin' rabbits into the woods. Of course, this was just an over reaction to the obvious reality of me dreaming.

"We're here." Said the white rabbit, as we came to a small hole beside a tree. The brown rabbit quickly jumped in. I blinked.

"You...expect me...to jump in there? Much less fit?" I asked. The hole was probably only six inches wide.

The white rabbit looked at me with beady red eyes. It nodded, "Ladies first." I stared at it, then at the whole, then back it, "Dream or not!" I said, "This will not, can not work. I'll prove it to you!" I walked over to the hole and set my foot on it, "Seee-" I was cut off. The ground suddenly went out beneath me and I was falling. Not the normal kind of falling. Think of the falling feeling you get when you're half asleep, laying in bed. You feel like you're falling, but you're not, but, you still jump and, usually end up feeling like an idiot afterwards. Think of an endless feeling of that.

I insisted on screaming, cursing, and praying for my life. I just wanted to wake up. This was the scariest dream I ever had. I could see everything quickly flying away from me. I managed to roll over so I could face where I was falling...bad idea. There were pianos, hats, anything you could imagine.

I began to scream as a wardrobe came flying for me. I put my arms up in front off my face, preparing for an impact. It never came. I rolled in the air again. The wardrobe was above me and I had passed straight through it. At this point in time, I was silent. Too utterly terrified for words. My mouth was gaping and moving but, no words came.

I landed hard, on something soft-thank god. All the air came out of me in one big 'whoosh' and I lay sprawled out where I landed, panting and sweating, eyes wide and terrified. I sat up, making sure I still had all of my limbs before flopping right back down. Waking up couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
